1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved diesel-engine fuel system and, more specifically, relates to a mixed-fuel supply system.
2. Prior Art
For operation of large-sized diesel engines, such as for electrical generation in ships, heavy fuel oil is not suitable, but marine diesel oil is too good and too expensive. Therefore, it is more economical to supply this type of engine with a mixed fuel oil of these two fuels.
Various types of mixed-fuel have now been proposed including systems having two variable-delivery feed pumps, one for marine diesel oil and the other for heavy fuel oil, a mixer and a tank from which mixed oil is fed to the engine. However, these existing systems have the disadvantage that the failure of the marine diesel oil pump will cause the supply of pure heavy fuel oil to the engine, and thus serious damage thereto may follow. Another disadvantage is that the storage of mixed fuel in the tank produces a considerable amount of sludge therein.